


Рокировка

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Just a little AU, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarillis_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/gifts).



Когда нога Дефстроука с размаху опустилась на пальцы Тима, и послышался хруст костей, сознание его разделилось.

Одна часть лихорадочно анализировала происходящее. Дефстроук не садист, он не любит мучить жертв — если верить досье Бэтмена. Если Дефстроук решил таким образом обезвредить Тима — значит, не собирается убивать. У него нет заказа на устранение помощника Бэтмена, Тим лишь потенциальная угроза его планам. 

Вторая часть хотела орать от боли, кататься по полу, прижимая к себе искалеченную руку, и умолять киллера оставить его в живых во что бы то ни стало. Он не хотел умирать в одиночестве, в пыльном тёмном коридоре, одной из извилистых кишок лечебницы Аркхем. 

Обе части снова собрались воедино, когда Дефстроук сунул катану под подбородок Тима, заставляя вскинуть голову. Дефстроук не шевелился, и рука его не дрожала, весь он был идеальным механизмом для убийства. Замер и Тим, лежа на животе и отставив раненую руку в сторону.

Натянутый как струна, обострённым слухом он уловил звук шагов. Под ногами невидимого пока человека трещала плитка, сбитая со стен.

Люминесцентные лампы, дававшие тусклый, грязно-оранжевый свет, замигали, как будто близость идущего действовала на них. Одна, прямо над Тимом, мигнула особенно ярко — и с треском погасла.  
Из-за угла коридора, перпендикулярного тому, в котором находились Тим и Дефстроук, вышел человек в шлеме и бронированном костюме. Увидев на его голове два острых торчащих выступа, похожих на ушки, Тим на мгновение воспрял: «Брюс!».

Но радость тут же задушил страх. Костюм был другой. На груди человека тоже красовался силуэт летучей мыши, но красный, небрежно намалёванный.

Рыцарь Аркхема, которого Тим до этого наблюдал только на видео, которого разглядывал не один час, пытаясь найти какую зацепку, хоть что-то, что указало бы на его личность, стоял прямо перед ним. 

Он был высоким и крупным мужчиной; неудивительно, что Тим сначала принял его за Брюса. Если Рыцарь Аркхема и не дотягивал до Бэтмена ростом, то лишь немного. Двигался он легко, несмотря на тяжелую броню — значит, сильный, тренированный. Все те же выводы, что и при просмотре видео. Тиму нужно было больше информации, и именно поэтому он заговорил, несмотря на приставленную к горлу катану.

— Зачем вы развязали войну? — спросил он. Это пришло в голову первым, и задним числом Тим понимал, что можно было придумать заход и поудачнее. 

Но Рыцарь Аркхема даже не отреагировал на его вопрос. Он повернул рогатую голову к Дефстроуку, и тот чуть шевельнул катаной. Лёгкое движение, которого хватило, чтобы Тим оставил попытки заговорить снова.

Однако надо как-то потянуть время, пока на помощь не придут Бэтмен или Найтвинг. И сейчас Тим мог сделать это только с помощью разговора.

— Что с ним делать? — спросил Дефстроук скучающе.

Рыцарь обернулся к Тиму; лица за выпуклым блестящим шлемом было не разглядеть, и Тим видел в отражении только себя, распластанного по полу, с мечом у горла.

— Что хочешь. Можешь убить, — отрывисто сказал Рыцарь. Встроенный в шлем прибор, меняющий голос, не давал никаких подсказок.

— Я не хочу, — тем же своим ленивым тоном ответил Дефстроук. — Мне не нужны лишние проблемы с Бэтменом.  
Рыцарь Аркхема повернулся к Дефстроуку всем корпусом, встал совсем рядом, маска к маске.

— Проблем не будет, потому что Бэтмен скоро умрет, — сказал он, и даже в искаженном голосе было столько злости, что Тима, который находился в полузабытьи из-за боли в руке, пробрало холодом. Это помогло ему немного взбодриться.  
— Мы не можем оставить его у себя за спиной, — продолжал Рыцарь Аркхема. — Просто перережь ему горло. 

Тим сглотнул и закрыл глаза, переломанные пальцы уже не казались чем-то важным. Однако Дефстроук медлил.

— Ты мог убить его тогда, на улице, — сказал он. — Однако не сделал этого. Где гарантии, что в этот раз ты точно прикончишь его? Или мне убрать за тебя дерьмо, раз ты никак не соберёшься?

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Рыцарь. — Бэтмену будет всё равно, что ещё один из его выкормышей исчез в Аркхеме.   
Эти слова привели Тима в чувство быстрее, чем сталь у горла. 

Все кусочки мозаики собрались вместе, и получившаяся картина потрясла его, заставила забыть о боли и об опасности, о стали у горла.

— Ты! — воскликнул он, приподнимаясь на здоровой руке. — Ты — Джейсон Тодд! Пропавший Робин! 

И когда он выпалил это, снова задним умом пожалел, что не подумал обстоятельно, как воспользоваться информацией. А кинул вот так, прямо в лицо человеку, который совершенно точно не желал быть узнанным. Может, боль ослабила его осторожность, а вернее — радость от того, что он наконец узнал ответ на вопрос, над которым столько бился.  
Сгинувший в никуда Робин, предположительно убитый Джокером, стоял сейчас перед ним.

— Теперь и я согласен, что его стоит убрать, — сказал Дефстроук, но Рыцарь Аркхема, Джейсон Тодд, шагнул к Тиму, бронированной рукой отводя в сторону катану Дефстроука. Тот издал тихий раздраженный звук, напоминающий фырканье, но отступил и опустил оружие.

Только Тим совсем не чувствовал облегчения — от Джейсона шло такое ощущение опасности и ужаса, что у него сдавило горло.

— Пропавший Робин? — переспросил Джейсон и присел рядом с Тимом на корточки, упершись одним коленом об пол. — Пропавший? Разве не будет вернее — сгинувший, забытый, ненужный?

— Что? — Тим на мгновение растерялся от захвативших его эмоций Джейсона, от его бесконечной злобы. — Нет! Брюс не забывал тебя! Он искал! 

Джейсон зло рассмеялся и выпрямился.

— Зачем я трачу время, — сказал он. — Дефстроук…

— Джейсон, пожалуйста! — отчаянно крикнул Тим. — Я представляю, что ты чувствуешь, что ты пережил…

Джейсон склонил голову набок — темная фигура без лица, рогатый силуэт в полутьме коридора.

— Ты — представляешь? Откуда тебе это знать об этом, Тим Дрейк? Может быть, Бэтмен пытал тебя целый год? Привязывал к стулу, бил током? Или позволял разной гнуси, у которой с Бэтменом свои счёты, издеваться над тобой? 

Дефстроук встал вполоборота, отвернул голову, как бы показывая, что разговор происходит только между ними двумя.   
Тим же слушал, балансируя на грани сознания. От каждого слова Джейсона Тодда ему становилось всё хуже, физически хуже. И рука пульсировала болью, наливалась ей, сбивая с мыслей. В голове стучала лишь одна — Брюс должен знать. Он столько мучился этой фальшивой смертью и своей мнимой виной, что он обязан знать — Джейсон не погиб. Пусть сейчас он по другую сторону баррикад, пусть он едва не убил Брюса — но он жив. 

И чувство долга, и страха, и неуместное, наверное, сейчас сочувствие к обезумевшему от злости Джейсону подстегнуло его, когда тот уже отвернулся и сделал знак Дефстроуку.

— Ты прав, — торопливо сказал Тим, пытаясь придумать, как заставить Джейсона себя послушать — когда он валяется на полу, весь в крови, просто ещё один Робин-неудачник, которого раздавишь и пойдешь дальше... Точно! Ещё один, такой же, как и сам Джейсон когда-то. 

— Ты прав, — повторил Тим чуть громче. — Я не могу знать, что ты пережил, это… Это было ужасно, но я хочу попробовать… Понять тебя.

Джейсон замер — вместе с поднятой для Дефстроука рукой. Он издал звук, который можно были принять и за резкий выдох, и за смешок.

— Хочешь? — спросил он с неприятным весельем в голосе и стал к Тиму лицом. — Может быть, ты хочешь узнать, каково это? Действительно хочешь узнать, как я провел всё это время, пока ждал помощи от Бэтмена?! 

Рука горела так, что если бы Тиму предложили оторвать её, он бы согласился, и голова трещала от вибрирующего ненавистью голоса Рыцаря Аркхема. Тим знал, что сейчас произойдет нечто плохое. Настолько ужасное, что по сравнению с этим его нынешнее положение ещё цветочки. Может, была другая возможность спастись, но сейчас, одурманенный болью, он не видел иного выхода. Он должен выжить. Брюс должен знать.

— Да, — сказал Тим, приподнявшись. — Да, я хочу узнать это.

 

Пока Джейсон тащил его за шиворот по коридорам и лестницам вниз, куда-то в глубины лечебницы Аркхем, в самое её нутро, Тим обнаружил, что, помимо сломанных пальцев на правой руке, Дефстроук наградил его лёгким сотрясением мозга и парой переломанных ребер. Даже при таком раскладе Тим мог бы попытаться хотя бы отбиться и уйти от Рыцаря Аркхема. Но сзади слышались шаги Дефстроука, неожиданно лёгкие для человека его комплекции. С обоими Тим не справился бы в лучшие времена, оставалось надеяться только на везение — и собственные мозги.

Через заваленные мусором, кусками стен и вывороченными досками пола коридоры они наконец вышли к небольшой двери. Джейсон остановился перед ней, Тим вместе с ним. Он и так еле перебирал ногами, и когда двигаться уже не надо было и Джейсон перестал его держать, рухнул на колени. 

Джейсон стоял перед дверью, отчего-то медля, и Дефстроук тоже замер. Он не выказывал удивления, не торопил Джейсона. Тим осторожно посмотрел на него, снова повернул голову к Джейсону. То, что находилось за дверью, определённо его нервировало — даже сквозь шлем слышалось участившееся дыхание, а руки в перчатках нервно сжимались в кулаки. 

Первым нарушил тишину Дефстроук:

— У нас нет времени…

— Так выиграй его для меня, — отрезал Джейсон. — В конце концов, я тебе плачу. Мне нужен час. 

Дефстроук отступил, чуть наклонил голову, и Тим почувствовал на себе его давящий взгляд. Возможно, Дефстроук пытался понять, чем Тим так привлек Рыцаря Аркхема, что тот отложил в сторону всё остальное. Возможно, представлял себе, чем обернётся такая смена планов, прикидывал, как сможет отражать атаки Бэтмена и Дика без поддержки Джейсона…

Тима снова вздёрнули на ноги и втолкнули прямо в комнату — поглощённый наблюдением за Дефстроуком, он не услышал, как Джейсон открыл её. И полетел головой вперёд прямо в пыльную темноту.

— Час! — крикнул Джейсон через плечо, переступая порог, и захлопнул дверь за собой. На мгновение Тима охватил отчаянный, первобытный ужас от того, что он заперт в темном помещении с хищником. Не будь он так истощен прогулкой по Архкему, забился бы в какой-нибудь угол и съёжился там. Но сил не оставалось ни на что, он мог только лежать, скорчившись и слушая гулкие шаги Рыцаря Аркхема возле него. 

Тот что-то бормотал, но Тим, как ни вслушивался, через гул в ушах не мог разобрать ни слова.

Вспыхнул свет, и он зажмурился. Немного проморгавшись, Тим приоткрыл глаза: освещение было тусклым, под потолком тлела одна-единственная лампочка. Они находились в просторной комнате, заваленной разным хламом, а прямо перед носом Тима валялся стул, задрав ножки к облупленному потолку.

— Вот так всё было, — пробормотал Рыцарь Аркхема, нажал себе на шлем сбоку под подбородком, и забрало поднялось, открывая лицо. Он снял шлем, тряхнул головой: молодой мужчина, в котором проглядывало что-то от подростка с фотографий у Брюса — мальчишки с весёлыми злыми глазами и наивным косым пробором в тёмных волосах. Даже в тусклом свете Тим видел шрамы на его лице, неоднократно перебитый нос и розовый рубец в виде буквы «J» на щеке.   
Джейсон поднял стул, поставил на ножки, нажал на спинку, проверяя его на прочность. Ухмыльнулся Тиму:

— Уверен, мы с тобой точно придем к взаимопониманию.

 

Держаться за реальность было сложно, куда проще расслабиться и блаженно отключиться. Но Тим старался сохранять сознание, пусть пару раз он едва не вырубился — усадив его на стул, Джейсон безо всяких церемоний связал ему руки, задев сломанные пальцы.

Говорить — помогало. Тим цеплялся за собственный голос, как за путеводную нить, тонущий в болоте беспамятства. Если он сейчас отключится, то упустит время, упустит контроль… Которого у него и так нет.

— Брюс показывал мне твои фото, — говорил он, — и твой костюм, он у него хранится под стеклом в Пещере. И видео я смотрел много раз, и думал, что ты мог остаться в живых, костюм же бронированный…

Джейсон ходил по комнате, подбирая разный хлам, расставляя под местам, и сам бормотал что-то. Тим расслышал только: «Это стояло здесь…» 

До него дошло, что делает Джейсон. Конечно, глубоко внутри он осознал это сразу, ещё когда тот предложил понять его. Джейсон воспроизводил обстановку, в которой сам провел какое-то время здесь. Комната наверняка была той же, и сам Тим сейчас сидит на том же месте и на том же стуле. 

Он воспроизводит тот ад, в котором прожил целый год. И если Тим сейчас на его месте, то он, Джейсон, станет для него...  
Джейсон вырос перед ним, погруженным в раздумья, и Тим от неожиданности вздрогнул. Джейсону это явно понравилось, губы скривила усмешка.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Знаю, что Бэтмен хранит мой детский костюмчик, как какой-нибудь трофей. Только я больше не жертва. Никто и никогда больше не сделает это со мной. 

Он снова заставил Тима вздрогнуть, когда наклонился и обнял; потом Тим почувствовал, как рука Джейсон залезает под его костюм, за пояс, касается голой спины. Однако едва Тим решил, что его предшественник на посту Робина совсем свихнулся, тот убрал пальцы, оставив ощущение чего-то холодного. Он поместил небольшой металлический предмет между кожей и одеждой.

— Вот теперь всё, — с удовлетворением сказал Джейсон, отступив. На лице его снова была улыбка, такая довольная, что Тима затошнило. А может, это были последствия сотрясения мозга. Однако в том, как Джейсон улыбался, было что-то неправильное. Будто кто-то сделал коллаж: вырезал и приклеил поверх его лица чужие губы. 

— Итак, — нараспев произнес Джейсон, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, — теперь я буду задавать вопросы, а ты отвечать.   
Тим кивнул, но, сообразив, что Джейсон не видит его, хрипло сказал:

— Давай просто поговорим.

Джейсон издал смешок.

— Просто уже не получится, новый мальчик на побегушках у Бэтмена. «Просто» — ему надо было думать получше, «просто» — сообразить, где меня держали. Просто спасти меня. А сейчас всё слишком усложнилось. Итак, первый вопрос: что планирует Бэтмен?

— Джейсон, он должен узнать!.. — начал Тим, но поясницу вдруг обожгло, тело выгнулось дугой, все мышцы выкрутило. Несколько мгновений он не мог вздохнуть, в глазах потемнело, и тут мука прекратилась. 

Он сделал судорожный, трудный вздох, кое-как нашел глазами улыбающегося Джейсона, который наблюдал за ним. 

Поясницу адски жгло.

— Неверный ответ, парень, — пояснил Джейсон. — Это я должен знать, что собирается провернуть летучая мышь. Ответишь или мне снова включить мою машинку? 

Тим попытался что-то сказать, но язык ворочался с трудом. Во рту ощущался крепкий солёный вкус крови. Прикусил язык, отлично. Ещё бы откусил, когда челюсти свело судорогой, и тогда весь блестящий план, который и так уже сыпался, к чёрту. Джейсон убьёт его, отряхнет руки и пойдет за Брюсом. Этого нельзя допустить.

— Погоди! — промямлил он. — Погоди, Джейсон, я хочу кое-что сказать.

— Я слушаю.

— Брюс, он…   
Джейсон зло сузил глаза в ожидании.

— Он любил тебя! — в отчаянии крикнул Тим. — Твоя комната по-прежнему ждет!..

Каким-то чудом он не прокусил язык насквозь, когда его снова ударило током. И всё же боль была такой сильной, что Тим отключился.

Очнулся он от леденящего холода, который обрушился неожиданно и жестоко. 

Тим со свистом втянул в себя воздух, испуганно заморгал — и увидел перед собой Джейсона, в руке тот держал пустое пластиковое ведро с остатками воды на дне.

— Ну же, не вырубайся так быстро, — сказал Джейсон и сморщил нос. — Я выдерживал пять таких разрядов, прежде чем терял сознание. Бэтмен совсем разучился подбирать себе сайд-киков. 

Со вздохом он поставил ведро на пол рядом, замахнулся и ударил Тима по щеке. Залепил пощечину открытой ладонью, но и этого хватило, чтобы перед глазами заплясали красные звёзды, и мир на какое-то время утратил очертания.

Крови во рту стало так много, что Тим чуть не подавился и сплюнул её на пол, когда головокружение прекратилось.

— Слабак, — презрительно сказал Джейсон. — Здесь, на этом стуле, я сносил побои от всех злодеев Готэма, которые имели претензии к Бэтмену. О да, все, кто точил на него зуб, выстраивались в очередь, чтобы выместить злость на мне. Я выдержал всё.

— Они… они все били тебя? — выдохнул Тим. Жалость и сострадание к юному Робину, оказавшемуся в лапах у сотни психопатов и убийц, боролись в нем со злостью к мучителю. 

Джейсон усмехнулся.

— И не только. Вот только не придумывай себе всякое, — всё с той же ухмылкой предостерег он. — Киллер Крок пытался меня съесть, а ещё один ублюдок порезал ножом, — он ткнул пальцем в правую щеку. — До кости. Сейчас шрама почти не видно, да и вряд ли кто обратит внимание, когда есть это, — он указал пальцем на другую щеку, на блестящую рубцовую ткань на месте ожога с буквой «J».

— Мне так жаль, — поддавшись порыву, сказал Тим, в ответ Джейсон ощерился по-волчьи.

— Думаешь, мне нужна твоя жалость? Я всего лишь хочу посмотреть, насколько ты лучше меня. Раз Бэтмен забыл обо мне, как только стал работать с тобой… если не забыл раньше, — злобно добавил он, — то ты должен быть очень хорош. Но что-то ты меня пока не впечатляешь… Так, на чем мы остановились… 

Тим глубоко вздохнул и сжал пальцы левой руки в кулак. Умолять Джейсона не имеет смысла, говорить ему о Брюсе — только провоцировать. Год мучений и промывки мозгов от Джокера превратил агрессивного мальчика в законченного садиста. Но Тим не собирался сдаваться. Наверное, это было глупо, но слова Джейсона его завели.

— На том, что и тебе не так много надо было, чтобы сломаться, — огрызнулся он.

Джейсон, который успел подойти к своей адской машинке, подающей ток, обернулся. На лице его мелькнула растерянность, но быстро сменилась злостью.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я видел запись с твоей якобы смертью, — продолжал Тим, стараясь говорить быстро и чётко. — Ты готов был выдать ему Брюса. Ты собирался продать Брюса всем и каждому, лишь бы тебя больше не обижали.

Джейсон открыл рот — и закрыл. Вид у него был такой, словно в горле застряло что-то. Наконец он произнес чуть подрагивающим голосом:

— Знаешь, когда сняли это? Спустя почти год после моего плена. Я год верил и ждал, что он придет, что вытащит меня. Что всё это было не зря, что я страдал не просто так. Надо было догадаться, что он только рад избавиться от меня…

— А может, ты просто надоел Джокеру за год? И он мог любой момент тебя расколоть, но оттягивал время? — возразил Тим, сам себя ненавидя за эти слова. Но они подействовали — Джейсон лишь молчал глядел, округлив глаза, и слушал. — Или… или ты давно уже раскололся, и твоя готовность выдать Брюса была таким же спектаклем? 

Джейсон молчал так долго, что Тим, выдохшийся было, придумал ещё несколько подначек. Но Джейсон заговорил, медленно подходя к нему, и голос его был до жути спокойным.

— Так вот в чём дело, — сказал он задумчиво. — Вот почему он не пошел на выручку. Он не верил в меня. Всё это время — не верил и поэтому оставил гнить там… 

Тима прошиб холодный пот.

— Он верил! — торопливо перебил он. — А я — нет! Потому что ты слишком легко перешёл...

Тим не успел закончить, потому что кулак Джейсона ударил его в щеку с такой силой, что стул накренился. Покачался на двух ножках и со скрипом опустился на все четыре, а у Тима онемела левая сторона лица.

Джейсон потряс кистью, задумчиво глядя на Тима.

— Хотел бы я знать, как скоро ты начнешь ползать у меня в ногах и просить, чтобы я не убивал тебя — или наоборот убил… Как я просил Джокера. Просил спустя полгода ежедневных пыток и побоев. Помнишь самый несчастливый, самый кошмарный день в своей жизни, Тим Дрейк? — спросил он, наклонившись к Тиму. — Кроме сегодняшнего, помнишь? У меня таких триста с лишним. Я бы с удовольствием воспроизвел на тебе всё, что вспомню… ты же хотел понять, что я чувствую? Сам хотел. Но времени нет. 

Одновременно с этими словами Тим не увидел, нет, почувствовал движение воздуха у лица, а потом боль в челюсти. На этот раз он опрокинулся, свалился на бок. Голова гудела, комната погрузилась в темноту. Сползая в небытие, Тим боролся. Легче всего сейчас отключиться, но Джейсон потеряет к нему последний интерес. 

— …Час, — прохрипел он. — Ты сказал — час.

Джейсон пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли ты продержишься столько. И вот на это Бэтмен променял меня…

— На того, кто не предаст…

Джейсон вспыхнул, кончики его ушей заалели от злости.

— Час, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Ладно, думаю, я уложусь.

Сквозь туман перед глазами Тим увидел, как Джейсон опускается рядом с ним на одно колено, наклоняется через него.  
Обтянутая перчаткой рука Джейсона сдавила сломанные пальцы, и Тим захлебнулся собственным криком.

Если за час Джейсон пытался провести Тима через всё, что испытал за год, ему это почти удалось — так думал Тим, приходя в сознание и получая очередной насмешливый комментарий в свой адрес. Несомненно, сам Джейсон был выносливее, и пусть пережитое оставило отпечаток и на его теле — шрамы, клеймо, сломанный нос — и на его психике, сейчас он выглядел здоровым и крепким. А вот сам Тим не был уверен, что сможет полноценно двигать пальцами правой руки или нормально ходить — избивая его подвернувшимся под руку ломом, Джейсон повредил ему колено, судя по хрусту кости и ощущениям, очень серьёзно.

Если он просто хотел изувечить того, кто заменил его Бэтмену, у него получилось. Если желал помучить перед смертью — тоже успешно, Тим не помнил, когда в жизни ему было так больно.

Если действительно хотел показать, что чувствовал…

Тяжело дыша, Джейсон отступил, опустив руку с ломом. Провел тыльной стороной кисти по лбу, стирая пот. Взгляд его поплыл, лицо скривилось так, как будто это он испытывал всю ту боль, что причинил Тиму.

— Что же ты, — сипло прошептал Тим. — Разве час уже прошел? 

Джейсон рассмеялся. Избиение Тима не прошло даром и для него — его дыхание было рваным и поверхностным, руки заметно дрожали. Из хладнокровного убийцы, стоящего во главе целой армии, он превратился в дерганного маньяка-садиста.

— Это было забавно, — сообщил он. — Хорошая шутка. Мне почти жаль, что клоун не дожил до этого дня. Он оценил бы юмор. 

Он смеялся, и в затуманенном разуме Тима наконец забрезжила догадка. 

Вот почему улыбка Джейсона показалась ему знакомой и чужой одновременно.

— Джокер, — простонал он.

— Ну а кто же ещё, - отозвался Джейсон, щурясь, как пьяный. — Как насчет вернуться к электрошоку напоследок?  
— Нет, ты — Джокер.

Улыбка сошла с лица Джейсона. Он наклонился, схватил Тима за ворот и, приподняв, тряхнул.

— Что за бред, — сказал он. — Я слишком сильно бил тебя по голове?

— Ты Джокер, — повторил Тим, стуча зубами. — Ты хотел быть им, хотел поменяться ролями.

Лицо Джейсона стало совсем белым, и Тиму стало на мгновение почти жаль его. Но сейчас ему хотелось лишь сделать больно в ответ, и неважно, как сильно может ранить Джейсона правда. 

\- Ты встал на его место, чтобы всё переиграть. Чтобы отменить всё, потому что выйдет так, это не тебя мучил Джокер, а ты им был сам.

— Что ты несёшь?! — крикнул Джейсон, тряхнул его ещё раз — и отпустил. Выпрямился, тяжело дыша. — Он был ублюдком и садистом, я бы никогда не хотел… — Он взмахнул рукой, и в жесте было столько отчаянья. — Ты хотел почувствовать, через что я прошел — я показал. Ублюдок делал всё это со мной, потому что хотел меня сломать – и сломал! Да, я предал Бэтмена, но только после того, как он предал и бросил меня! После того, как забыл обо мне, будто меня и не было, и не взял себе тебя! Да, я хотел бы, чтобы и ты попался к нему, но Джокер сдох, а я не он, я не для того всё это делал!

— Как Джокер, — упрямо сказал Тим. Но то, чтобы выдумывать что-то более сложное, не хватало сил и ясности сознания. Но он говорил, потому что только собственный голос удерживал его от падения в яму беспамятства. — Я сейчас был тобой, а ты — ты был Джокером. 

Джейсон замотал головой. Ему не хватало дыхания, в широко раскрытых глазах плескался ужас неверия и осознания.   
Он приподнял окровавленный лом в руке и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. С тихим вскриком отбросил от себя.

\- Я думал, что если всё сделаю как он, то пойму его. Пойму и перестану бояться, - сказал Джейсон. – У меня даже есть красный шлем. Но если я веду себя как он…

\- То теперь ты новый Джокер для Бэтмена.

Джейсон присел на пол рядом с Тимом, прикрыл лицо перчаткой.

— Что ты несёшь, — глухо сказал он в третий раз, не глядя на Тима. — Даже если я такой, как он, я не могу быть им, я не хочу… Я просто хотел выместить злость на Бэтмена на его ученике.

— Как все те, кто издевался над тобой, — прошептал Тим. — Ты показал, Джейсон. 

— Нет, — пробормотал Джейсон, огляделся, будто впервые увидел комнату, стул, лежащего рядом окровавленного Тима. — Нет, я не Джокер, как ты смеешь… 

Он часто задышал, лицо стало серым, как у покойника. Тим, еле соображая, приподнялся на одной руке, опухшей, со сломанными пальцами, а здоровой осторожно коснулся плеча Джейсона, преодолевая мучительные тошноту и головокружение. Он давно ослабил верёвки и освободил руки, но скрывал это от Джейсона. Сейчас прятаться уже не имело смысла.

— Теперь ты знаешь — я понимаю тебя. Мне так жаль, что он превратил тебя в это.

— Нет, я не Джокер! — отчаянно сказал Джейсон, но остался сидеть на полу и даже не отстранился, не напал снова на Тима, когда тот придвинулся ближе и обнял его одной рукой. — Я не он, — слабо возразил он в плечо Тима и наконец замолчал. 

В таком положении и застал их Дефстроук, когда отправился забирать Рыцаря Аркхема и вести его в бой против Бэтмена.


End file.
